Alpha Omega Reborn
by AlphaO
Summary: An old experiment comes out of the shadows. How does this impact the lives of three far from ordinary teenagers? Rating might go up later on. Excessive language warning lot of cursing Please R&R. Ch. 5 up
1. Birth of the first Omega

Some characters are being taken from the manga version while others are being made

up. I give props to Yoshiki Takaya for making this awesome anime/manga. Well here is my lil story:

As we started our trip to the campsite, a week from our respected parents, everyone had a different idea for this trip. Some thought of it as a hang out, others as a way to vent, while I thought of it as a way to end our last year in school with a final get-together. Getting ever closer to the campsite, I had a feeling that I was being watched. By what I'm not sure, but as long as this week went as planned than I would just forget this feeling. As everyone gets there, I start setting up the barbeque so that we could have some food. While I'm making the food, I notice something out of the corner of my eye, it looked like it had three eyes but with the smoke coming into my eyes it could have been anything.

"Hey Switch, what's taking those burgers so long? We're starving!" said Ms. C while she banged her fists on the table.

"Give me a sec, they aren't done yet." God, one of these days I should get them to cook while I sit and do nothing. "Burgers are done so are the hotdogs. Yo Drew, where is the camp fire?"

"Camp fire, what camp fire? You never told me to make the camp fire." Drew said while looking at a fine girl walking by. "Yo guys, I'll be right back."

"Yea right, and pigs fly out of my ass. Stupid idiot. Guess I'm going to have to make the fire. I'll be right back people, just leave me some food because I'm starving."

As I made my way through the woods, I noticed tracks of animals that I didn't know. Wonder what animals made these tracks> I thought. As I followed the unknown tracks, I kept on feeling that something was following me. Instead of turning around like anyone else I ran a bit and hid behind a tree. Five minutes later I saw Ms. C come into the same area that I was hiding. I came out from behind the tree to see her reaction.

Ms. C-"Man, I have to learn your secret. How do you manage to just vanish out of thin air?"

"Guess you'll have to find out. Go back to everyone and chill with them I'll get back when I find enough firewood," I said as I turned my back to her.

"Ok what ever you say. See you soon," said Ms. C. As I saw her leave, I immediately followed the tracks to see where they lead. As I was closing in on the owners of the tracks I heard something to my left, thinking it was one of my friends, I turned to tell them to go back and wait for me but instead I looked straight into the eyes of a man with a visor on his head. "What are you looking at boy? Man, I knew we should have emptied this campground before we looked for the thing," said the guy to another visor dude. Visor guy 2 "So Ramotith what do you want to do to him? You can kill him if you want."

Ramotith- "Really Vamore, thanks. I've been wanting to kill something since we came on this wild goose chase."

When I heard the word kill, I jetted from where I was hoping that the "animal" tracks can lead me to safety. But as I ran, Ramotith transformed into his zoanoid form. Eventually I turned to see whether the guys were following me only to see a large gorilla land right in front of me when I turned back around.

Ramotith-"Thought you can get away from me kid. You are dead now so if I were you I'd call for my mommy." I noticed something behind the monkey that was odd; it looked like a creature with two blood red eyes and a large circle on his head.

" I think you are the dead one, Ramotith. Look behind you."

As he did this, I kicked him hard in the back that was meant to break his back but instead I managed to sprain my ankle. Shit that hurt,> I thought. All of a sudden I felt something grab my shirt and pull me through the underbrush without making a sound that Ramotith can hear. When I turned to see what grabbed me, I notices it was the same creature I saw with the circle in its head.

"What are you?" I said only to have a response I couldn't understand. "Can you speak English?"

"I asjfsahljfhdal Skyguyver. You asmoeiahrdnoinsdmasfliejrfealifdl ngl."

"Okay so your name is Skyguyver? Thanks for helping bail out of that man. Is there anything that I can do to repay you?" I then started to hear a voice in my head, one that made me think of an ancient I once met for a minute before I had to go home on a trip. I need a host. All of my other hosts could not stand my immense power but you are different. I believe you will live through the merging process. This will be painful but you will be a lot stronger than you are now. If you want to live and protect your friends who will die in a couple of minutes, will you trust me?

Oddly enough I felt like I should trust this being and after a moment of thinking finally conceded to the idea. "Alright but try not to cause me that much pain. Let's do this. What do I do?" Again the voice speaks to my mind, a second later my friends hear me scream out a word before I scream from the pain. All they hear is: SKYGUYVA! After what seemed like an eternity, which was more like 3 minutes, I finally regained consciousness to feel stronger and notice everything around me. "Huh what happened?" I thought only to be answered a second later by the armor, I am a guyver and you only need to think of me covering you for I am the armor that you are within to summon me. Hmmm the zoanoids are coming. You will know see all of abilities since you have no clue what you are doing. Just relax and you will learn of your destiny.

At that same instant Ramotith and Vamore finally found where the screams were coming from. "Oh shit, that looks like a guyver. But it can't be cause the zoalords killed them all," said Vamore.

Ramotith-"Well that kid is around here so I'm going to kill this thing if it doesn't give me the kid."

I said within the armor," Oh man they are going to kill what am I to do?"

Vamore and Ramotith "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Ramotith- "this is going to be fun."

Vamore-"Be careful, he is inside of a standard unit-g. He doesn't know all of its abilities cause he just merged with it but still we should be on guard."

Skyguyver himself can know speak since he has learned English from the mind of this child "The child that inhibits this body might not know his abilities but I know mine."

Ramotith know looks worried "Who said that? Show yourself!"

Skyguyver-" I am in front of you. I am the unit-g this child has used but I am not a standard unit. I am one of four omega units. You cannot hope to beat me."

Vamore "I doubt that. We have been upgraded from the time of the Guyvers 1 and 3 so we are a lot stronger now. We shall beat you and take your control medal from your head."

"Shit that means that I'm going to be dead huh?" Thought Alex only to be attacked by Ramotith. Skyguyver Now I can teach you all of my abilities. I finally decideds to fight using the power of the armor only to be shocked by how strong I am.

"What the hell? That was too easy. Where did that monkey go to?" I said, only to get bitten in the arm a second later. "AAAAAAAh you bitch, man you are going to pay for taking that chunk out of my armor. Die!" At that instant, two blades popped out of my arms, legs, and wrists. "Wow I'm combat ready. Okay guys where the fuck are you? Come out, come out wherever you are. RamotithI see you. Get ready to die."

When I pointed one of the wrist blades at Ramotith, it launched itself splitting Ramotith's head in two. "Man that's disgusting. Hey where did the Vamore go to?" Before I could decide to disengage my blade from Ramotiths skull, I got shot through the chest by Vamore. "Ha that was for my brother. Now I'm going to shoot your head off!"

Skyguyver-"You can try, its just been a while since I've had to fight to save my hide that I have forgetting about how strong I can be with a host that can contain my power. Now it is time to show my true power, GIGANTIC MODE!"

Vamore is astonished by the changes that occur, "Shit I'm fucked. Gotta get out of here." Vamore started running toward my friends and I knew what might happen. He's going after my friends,> I thought. "Ok I was just giving a free light show. Here comes one of my abilities; BANDS OF THE SKY!" All of a sudden a white bar of energy shoots from my control medal and follows Vamore only a couple of inches than incinerates him. "Damn, I'm glad I didn't piss of this armor b4 it merged wit me" I thought. By the time I finished off the zoanoids, my friends were looking for me. As my friends get closer, I forgot I was still inside of the armor when it teleported itself off of me. "Huh? Why did you do that?"I asked. "Because your friends would be scared of you." After five minutes of arguing with my newly acquired armor, I found the firewood I said I was going to get. On the way to meet my friends, I sensed something coming up behind me at an alarming rate.

But the strange thing of all was that the thing that was coming closer felt like it belonged to me. I wasn't sure of what I felt but Skyguyver was sure. "I've been waiting for my ship to get here; it takes longer each time I call it." I just stared in shock at what I thought was a figment of his imagination come true. "You got to be kidding me? This is your ship. I dreamt of it once. I never knew it was real." Skyguyver thought a moment then answered the startled youth; "My ship looks for potential hosts but I guess it chose you since you saw it. None of my other hosts ever saw it before. If you wish you can name it." Now it was my turn to think, "I think it should be called Alpha Omega." Skyguyver laughed when he heard the name. "I hope you know that you picked its true name. My creator named it that same thing."

"What do you mean by that? Who is your creator?" Alpha Omega heard this exchange and started up the hologram program installed within it.

"**Ah Skyguyver, I see you have finally met subject Alpha. This ship is named after me because I'm the Alpha and Omega of the Creator race. I found the organisms that are known as the Guyvers, and I was the first to make the first guyver. Skyguyver here is the end result of my last project before I was killed. He has the ability to make different guyver armors when pieces of him are cut off, blasted, or melted off. He also has the ability to control other Guyvers because he is their master. All of the other Guyvers are pieces of him. One other thing, if you meet any zoanoids, you can try to control them too but if they are possessed by a zoalord it will be hard. Find the exiled zoanoids, known as Lost Numbers, to help your cause. Skyguyver it is your mission to avenge my death and destroy all that remains of the subject known as GUYVER DELTA ZEUS." **

"Alpha Omega, is their any knowledge I can gain from my union with Skyguyver? Any kind of schematics for making things?"

"**In all truths, you have full authority to pick his brain but schematics are a different thing. Even the schematics for the androids I was going to incorporate a guyver with were never started. Those schematics are located within this ship. I know that the ship will do everything you ask for it and will only open for you. One more thing, there are three dormant unit-g's within the cargo hold. They will only be activated when you find subjects Beta, Gamma, and Delta. You four were made to harness the full potential of the Guyvers but I had to send you all here so that I can protect you. The Guyvers were sent 10 years after you were "born"."**

"Wait, what do you mean born?"

"**If you were all born before I sent you here, you would have been destroyed. I improvised at the last second so that you can all be born human instead of being full blooded creators. You see, you and the rest are my children. Since you are merged with Skyguyver, you will know who the others are soon enough. I think it would be best if you get back to your friends now, they're looking for you. We can finish this conversation whenever you want, we will run to your position just make sure you aren't being followed."**

With that the ship and hologram vanished into thin air. "He always scares me when I hear him talking to me again." With all that said and done, I sent Skyguyver away and went to meet up with my friends.

A.N.-Sorry for the wait, but so many things been happening and this story keeps taking different paths it is not funny. Reviews are nice and flames are welcome.


	2. Alpha

Welcome again to the next installment of the story of Alex better known as Switch. If someone can figure out the crossover I'm planning you can give me an idea for the next chapter. Sorry for this thing being late but college, trying to find a job, and taking care of young ones drained all creativity from me.

FYI- The first chapter was meant to be the way it is. Here is chapter 2.

As soon as Alex met up with his friends he was berated with questions.

Ant-"Yo, what happened to ya? Were you in another fight or something?"

Drew- "Switch, I'm going to kill you. Never leave me here with these people. They don't let me eat anything. Man there are so many fine honey's round here. Glad I picked this campsite for the week."

Ms. C-"Where have you been? The food got burnt while you went on your little trip and I'm cold. Why the fuck did we give you the important jobs?"

Mel- "That's simple. He is the only one who does it, because the other guys are all lazy. Except for Ant, the others only go hit on the girls."

Ant-"Hey, what does that mean? I do hit on the girls, but I help out a lot more."

Rimie-"Alex, if you leave me with these people again I'm going to hurt you seriously."

Haji-"I don't think he meant to. If he did, we wouldn't have found him. Let the poor man be, he at least completed his promise."

Gizzmoe- "Can we go back to the campsite and eat, and tell scary stories or something?"

Paco-"I'm up for that."

Chachi-"Same here, umm where are the drinks?"

Dom-"Drinks? We are not getting drunk on this trip. It was meant as a way to relieve stress of city life and our jobs! Hey Alex, did you turn off your communicator because you know Zero will call you?"

I just walked through them back to the campsite so that I can think of the questions and how to answer them. But as soon as I put down the firewood, my communicator beeped. "Oh no, please let it be a false alarm."

Dom-"You know you don't need to pick it up."

"I know and if I don't, they will be here in ten minutes yelling at me bout how it could have been an emergency and they need me back at base." So I pressed the button to initiate my doom. "This is Switch, over" Yo Switch, its Zero. We need you back at base because umm, X did something to Link, your cyber-elf."What did you do this time to Link?"Well I accidentally gave him some laxatives, antacids, liquor, milk cocktail and he is going berserk. "When I get there Zero, YOUR DEAD!"

Rimie-"He hurt Link? I'm getting him first."

"Let's forget that for now, Link will be fine by tomorrow and get back at Zero sweetly. But now I have to answer your questions. I'm going to start in the order I heard questions. You have a question Jade?"

Jade-"Yea I do. I'm new to your group and I want to know why they call you Switch?"

"That's simple. I can change emotions, tactics, and weapons in an instant and my enemies are always running instead of fighting me. Zero and X gave me the name so it stuck ever since that day. Alright, Ant to answer your questions, no I wasn't fighting anything. I just fell a bit and hit my arms and legs a bit. Drew, I'll do what I please and if they don't want you to eat it isn't my fault. Ms. C, remember Mr. Lazy didn't want to get the firewood so I had to get it, figures you'd forget. Rimie, you won't hurt me cause then you'd be in the infirmary waiting for me to get better to beat up saying its all my fault I'm in there in the first place. Gizzmoe, I like your idea and I'll start the fire and the food again in a second. Dom, I'll turn off the communicator now so that we won't be bothered and Chachi, the drinks are behind you in the cooler."

Chachi-"Really? We are going to have fun now. Hey it's only water. You cheated me of my drinking binge I wanted."

Rimie and Dom- "Ha that's what you get."

"Umm, Chachi look at the bottom of it."

Paco, Chachi, and Haji- "Yay, liquor for all of us. Hooray, Alex you're the best!"

Rimie, Dom, Mel, Ms. C, Jade, and Gizzmoe- "Alex, you better switch to a cheetah because you are so dead."

"Uh oh, I knew it was a mistake bringing the liquor. Drew, that's the last time I let you talk me into anything."

Drew-"Hey it isn't my fault you're so gullible."

The week went by without a hitch, except for the usual bashing of Alex. It was the final day of there week long getaway from headquarters when they came again.

Alex, wake up. There are zoanoids closing in on our position from multiple directions.

What? Oh man that isn't good. Can we get everyone away before they get here?

No, its impossible now. We will have to fight if we want them to get out of here alive.

Wait can't Alpha Omega teleport them to my headquarters while we fight them?

Hmmm that is a good idea, but I doubt it. It wouldn't have the strength to do that sort of thing. Why don't you call your headquarters so that they can teleport your friends from here?

That's a perfect idea. Alright I'll get on it immediately. The moment they teleport out, I'll call on you so that we can take care of the zoanoids.

Alright but hurry, it looks like you have 5 minutes at the most to get your friends out of here.

More then enough time.

With that knowledge, I took out my communicator and tried to contact headquarters.

"Headquarters, this is Switch with a priority alert. I have incoming hostiles, number unknown but I have civilians here who have to be evacuated from the area immediately.'static can be heard"Damn, they are blocking the signal. It's as though they know I'm a hunter. Everyone get any weapon you can grab because we are going to have a fight on our hands." Switch…Zero here…I'll be… there... group… ready… teleport...2 sec…"Okay Zero got the message. Everyone close to the car, you guys are getting out of here."

A second later I was the only one there when the zoanoids came crashing through the brush.

"Whoa, I didn't there was different kinds of zoanoids."

"Ha, you have seen nothing, you only defeated a normal Ramotith and Vamore. There is more from where they came from. Gregole, Gobilva, Ziatt, Delcasse, Gastal, and Zerebebuth transform and kill him."

All the zoanoids except for one transform and attack me. I wait for them to get closer before I pull off my trump card. "GIGA-BOOST" and with that, blast sphere about 7 feet long in each direction appears and from with it a refined laser kills all of the Ziatt in the area.

"There goes the Ziatts, now 51 more to go."

A couple of seconds passed after the teleportation of my friends and the death of the Ziatts, but then a light appears and three figures and a circular thing appear out of thin air. Are they friend or foe? And if so, whose friend?

A/N-Kinda short, sorry for it but there is a reason. What crossover am I going for and you can tell me who you want to have the next unit. One of the mentioned people gets the next unit. Alright people till next time, X out.


	3. Birth of Delta

Here goes Ch. 3-Birth of Subject Delta and Hunter Guyver

By the way, descriptions will come at least 3 in a chapter, specially since I modified X and Zero. I don't own Megaman but Capcom does.

Uh oh, I think we're screwed Sky if they can teleport in. I thought towards SkyGuyver.

It'll be fine. Seems one of them is your brother, for lack of a better term. SkyGuyver said the moment he noticed a human, two bio-roids, a glowing sphere.

"Ok Link, where's Alex and why weren't we invited to this fight?" said the blond bioroid. When it came to this hunter, the first look was almost always your last, two swords crossing along his back, a shield on his left arm, buster cannon for his right arm, dual morph-pistols on his legs. His armor was a silver color with red and gold accents. The most pressing feature other than his blond almost 3 feet long hair would be the omega symbol on his left shoulder and the Z on his right shoulder.

"Don't worry bout Alex, he can take care of himself Zero. Hey X, think we can take out all of these creatures without killing em?" the human asked the blue bioroid. The human is 5'11, about 180 lbs. He had an impressive arsenal, 2 morph cubes were at his side. With the ability to change into any armament at any time he needs it, he was a force to reckon with on his own.

"Just set your weapons to stun and it can be done. Why is Link hovering round the armored thing in the middle? Do you think it killed Alex?" The blue bioroid asked the others. He looked like a cross between a tank and a streamlined plane. His armor was blue with silver and yellow accents. His armaments were his different armors, ability to gain the weapon of a destroyed bioroid, his double arm cannons.

"Hey guys, this is Alex. I don't know how changed into this but he did." Link said. Link is a cyber-elf which means that he can upgrade certain abilities of humans and bioroids alike. Unlike the others of his kind, he will not die if used due to my tinkering with his program.

" Hey Slade, X, Zero, Link, let's worry bout me later, ok? Can we take out these zoanoids first and then I can answer your questions?" I said as I extended all of my vibrational blades.

Zero was the first in the fight. " Oh man, this is so much fun. _Hadangeki!_ Old abilities are the best to bring down the new dogs. Hey X, you need help?" With just one attack, Zero killed 12 zoanoids and injured another 4.

"I'm fine Zero. Using your abilities from the past wars, guess I should do the same. _Meteor Rain!_ X killed 20 of the zoanoids leaving only 19 zoanoids for Slade and me to take care.

" Hey guys, herd them into a circle, I have a surprise to show you." I said while charging my megasmashers.

Slade gave me a quizzical look but did what I asked while Zero and X managed to kill the wounded. "Now get out the way. This is going to be a big blast so hurry up behind me." I said as I opened my megasmasher. For a couple of seconds nothing happened and I thought the unit was faulty when it fired. The blast was about 10 feet wide and destroyed everything in front of me for 30 miles. " Damn Alex, where did you get this power. You never used it when we trained together." Slade said while looking my armor over. " I need to get myself one. So Alex, where'd you find it?"

I smirked and said "Look behind you and don't be shocked. It's yours Delta." Slade turned and bumped into the second unit. " What the hell? Hunter Guyver." With those two words, the birth of another Omega Project Guyver. Hmmm, wonder who will gain the other units and if they will be friend or foe? With the battle done, the zoanoids remains melting into nothingness, the Hunters decided to call it quits. "Hey Slade, think of the armor coming off and it will disengage. My armor is known as SkyGuyver and I take it that yours is called Hunter Guyver. He might come in handy finding our enemy. By the way, if you dream about a ship called the Alpha Omega, it's the ship that housed your unit and contains the memories of our 'father'."

With that said and done, I was the first to teleport back to headquarters for some rest. Sky, try not to take that much energy out of me. I might not know if I need it the day or something. I understand Alex, I'll try my best to do as you ask.

A/N- another short chapter, not much of a fight scene. Sorry if I disappointed you this time. Next chapter-Learning the extent of the units, True Power Awakens


	4. Power awakened

This will not be a multi X-over. Only one X-over per story is my rule. Other than that, anything is game. Here is the fourth installment.

Bold speech-Skyguyver

Italics-Alex

Bold and Italics- Alex merged with Skyguyver

Underlined- Trion

Bold, underlined, and italics- Alex merged with Skyguyver and Trion

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Training Start:

After the night of the battle between the zoanoids and the four man killing spree

**_(Couldn't think of anything else to call them so sue me, please not literally!)_**

Slade, Zero, and X all called it quits. I decided to go into the training room and test out my powers a bit.

"Hey, Drew you up in the command chair?" –static, yea Alex I'm in here. What do you want? - "Give me my usual difficulty setting, if I manage to beat it boost the power if I max it out, add more enemies. Got that?" –Yea Alex I got it. Here comes Level A training. - "Alright thanks Drew."

As the simulation started, I felt like I was going to have a flashback of sorts. I never notice when I have one until someone tells me I blanked out, but this time I was aware and this worried me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alex can you hear me

"_Huh who's there? I picked the perfect hiding spot this time."_

Relax; I'm not here to tell your friends where you are. You know you're not normal like your friends right? Do you want to know how different you are from them? 

"_Of course I do. My parents told me I was a miracle because they couldn't conceive children, even though I don't know what that means."_

Yes I remember when they told you that. Do you know who I am? 

"_Of course I do, you're the Griffon that I occasionally see. I never knew your name though."_

Alex, my name is Trion. I'm one of four creatures sent to protect you and your brothers.

"_Wait, I don't have any brothers. Who do you think you're kidding? I'm an only child."_

Yes, well I know that. They are your brothers regardless. You all share the same father as do we. You see, we are your pets of sort. We will always be by your side and never leave you. Unless it can't be helped, I will always protect you in ways that only you would notice. You are stronger, faster, more cunning, more ferocious, and smarter then any of your friends. The only people who are your equal would be your brothers.

"_Really? I did notice that I was stronger and faster. I also noticed I have a bad temper. If you're my pet, why don't you just take the form of a dog or something?"_

Never thought of that before. Guess, I forgot about my transformation powers. Alright, I'll take the form of a dog so that I'm always next to you. Even after you get your "gift" from father, I will always be there to protect you.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That was 10 years ago, when I was 8 that I had that conversation and got Trion.

-Hey Alex, you okay? You were skewered by Zero when the simulation started up. You don't look so good, maybe you should go rest a bit before you fall flat on your face.-

"How long was I out, Drew?"

-The computer says you were out for 20 minutes.-

"Guess your right Drew so I'll go get some rest now. If anything, I'll go by the med bay in the morning to make sure I'm fit for hunting Mavericks."

------------------------------------------

Next Day

------------------------------------------

"_What up, Doc? Can I still go hunting or what? What's with the look, it's as if you seen a ghost or something?_"

"Ummm, Alex how can I say this? You appear to have extracted the Maverick Virus. The strange is that your body seems to have modified it to the point where you can manipulate it to do what you want.'

"_Wait, are you telling me that I'm becoming Sigma in a way? I've never been hurt by any Mavericks in any of my hunts ever so how could I extract the virus. For that matter, I thought an organic that contracted the virus would die within a couple of hours?_"

"That's true but it would appear that you extracted the virus when you were very young because the virus is a pure strain which means that Sigma never had the virus when you contracted it."

"_That means that either I was born with it or I was attacked by the maverick that infected Sigma._"

"I believe you were born with it. I won't be sure of this until I run some more tests but it seems to be the only theory that holds water right now."

**Doctor, I believe I can shine some light on the subject.**

"Huh, who said that?"

"_Oh, that's Skyguyver. He is my armor which I obtained on my last camping trip. Slade has one called Hunter Guyver_."

"If that's the case let me check Slade's blood work to check to see if he also has the Maverick Virus……Oh my god, its impossible. You and Slade share the Maverick Virus and DNA as well. It's as if you both have the same father."

**They do have the same father as well as the same virus because its what makes them different from other humans so that my three brothers and I, as well as our 4 pets, can track them and help them when they need us.**

"Show yourself Skyguyver, I feel crazy talking to the air."

**As you wish doctor.**

With that, Skyguyver appeared out of thin air next to me and rested along the wall.

**Would you like a sample of my armor to see how I can appear like this and speak as I do?**

"Yes, I would like that so I can study you and help you when needed, incase you can't help yourself."

**Here is a piece of my armor, do not worry it will be dormant and do as you ask as long as you do not annoy it, it will stay where it is.**

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"_I control how it will act in a way, the same way I control Skyguyver. If I sense anxiety or anything that I don't like, that little piece will vanish just as fast as Skyguyver appeared._"

"Okay I understand. I will study it only as long as I do not hurt its feelings."

**If I'm not needed anymore, I will go rest now.**

Skyguyver just disappeared into thin air, as if he was never there.

"_I'm going to take his example and rest. Tell me what you find because it might help me unlock my true potential._"

"Alright, it might take me a couple of days but it will be done. I'll also ask Slade to come by so that I can study him as well."

I left without looking back and decided to hit the weight room.

_I need to practice some more, I can't enter the training room or else I'll have another flashback and that might cause my death._

As I entered the weight room, I noticed that all the weights were thrown everywhere. I looked towards my left to see a Hunter trying to beat up a person curled up in a ball.

"_Hunter, stand down. What did the person do to you?_"

"This person managed to mess with my program. I can't function properly so I'm taking it own him. Stay out of this if you want to live."

"_You have five seconds to back away before my hand is forced and you go to the infirmary in pieces._"

"Ha, and what will you do? You're human and that means you can't hurt me."

"_If you believe I can't hurt you, you're mistaken. Now because of the fact that you didn't heed my warning, tell Lifesaver I said hi and why you are in pieces. **Skyguyver Bioboost!**_"

A second later, I was in my armor standing 7'10" and weighing about 2 tons. The armor was grey and red with black swirls running around every piece of the armor.

"Whoa, I'm still going to kill you and kill this poor sap."

"**_I deem you a Maverick. -Attention all Hunters, we have a Hunter turned Maverick in the Weight room, Alex out. - You won't be able to land a hit on me Maverick scum._**"

The Maverick as it turned out was one of a select few who were of the Elite class. His name was Talon and he was one of my close friends. I felt sick knowing that I will have to retire him to protect myself.

"Die Hunter scum. I'm going to kill you and take your head to my master."

While Talon was talking, the human he was attacking got up and I felt like I knew the person. I thought that I saw the air shimmering around the person and the person changing to into an animal but it could have been my imagination because Talon was running at me full speed and the air warped around him.

"**_I will not let you escape from here, alive or dead, Maverick scum. Crescent Swipe, Pressure Cannon, Falcon Slash._**"

The Crescent swipe, an energy wave in the form of a crescent, appeared when I tried to give Talon a right hook, the pressure cannon shot out straight out of my gravity orb, and the Falcon Slash, a falcon shaped energy wave appeared when I tried to uppercut Talon.

"**_How did you get so fast Talon? None of my attacks are hitting you and that is impossible. You were never this fast before, when were you upgraded and by whom?_**"

"Hmm, don't you wish you knew? You were always slow compared to me, you always got lucky. A human is no match for a Reploid so now it is time for you to DIE!"

I don't think so. No one will hurt Alex while I am alive.

Trion appeared and bit off Talon's arm, while clawing at his legs so that he couldn't run away.

"What the hell are you? You were a human; even my scans told me so. How could you transform into that?"

Simpleton, I'm not a human but if I take the form of one, no one would be able to tell the difference. This is my true form.

Trion transformed into a Guyver that looked like a griffon. I was shocked when I saw his true form. It appeared that I had the ability to combine with Trion but I wasn't sure how I could do it until Trion jumped at me and latched onto my armor. I instantly felt stronger, faster, lighter, and fiercer than I was before.

"**_Before I kill you Talon, I want to know who upgraded you and turned you into a Maverick. Tell me before I force the truth out of you._**"

"Ha, you don't have the guts to torture me."

"**_Who said I was going to torture you? ORB OF TRUTH, force this Reploid to speak the truth to me and give me the answers I seek._**"

An orb appeared in the middle of my enhanced body and it glowed with a hidden power. When the glow touched Talon, he transformed from a Reploid with a resolve of steel to a Reploid with the urge to tell anyone all their secrets before they die.

"I was upgraded by some guy named Delta Zeus and he infected me with the Maverick Virus. He ordered me to kill you if I managed to see you. Alex, forgive me and end my misery."

A/N: Will Alex have mercy? What is this new power that he gained and how will it help him against Delta Zeus? All will be glimpsed in this tease of the next chapter:

"**_Feel my true power Zoalord; I'm not like the other Guyver of the past. I will defeat you for killing my friends. NOW DIE BASTARD!_**"


	5. Encounters of the third kind

Thanks for the reads and reviews thus far. If you still don't understand some things, it will most likely be cleared up in further chapters. Here goes chapter 5.

Italics- Alex

- thoughts

/ \ - telepathic speech

I took Talon to Alpha Omega, knowing that if someone can give me an answer to this mystery as to the birth of the Maverick Virus, it would be him. Slade followed me so that he can help me move Talon to the ship.

"_Damn, he's one heavy pile of shit._"

"I wonder what they feed these guys at the Maverick camps."

We walked along in silence, knowing that we could be watched. As we neared the location of Alpha Omega, I sensed something that didn't feel right. As if there was a great psychic force around the area. I stopped and looked around. Slade fell from Talon's weight. "What the fuck was that for? Hey, are you even paying attention to me? Alex, you okay?"

"_Take him back to the ship and stay there. Something is around here and I'll try to take of it. Remember no one must find the ship. The secrets within its holds alone can not only end this planet but the rest of the universe. I'm entrusting you with that task because I know you can take care of everything. Just remember to keep an eye on your surroundings as you travel."_ I left him without even letting him speak. The faster I get to the disturbance and find out what it is, the faster I can get back to Slade and cover him incase something happens. 

/_Hey Alpha, when Slade gets there, don't let him out of the ship. He isn't strong enough to fight whatever is out here. Just cloak then go into orbit. I'll take care of the disturbance out here and if needed, I'll get my hunter buddies here._\

/As you wish Alex. I will scan the being he brings along and will force him to stay here.\

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the Guyvers, someone witnessed the entire exchange.

Hmm, so our Intel was correct. There is relic around here. Better trail the little one and let the other one face my father. 

I ran all the way to where I thought the psychic disturbance originated from. To my utter horror, a Zoalord was standing in one spot, as if waiting for me. "Hmm, so it is true. The original Guyvers managed to get an upgrade. So how have you been Guyver 3? How long has it been we've seen each other last? Centuries, right? Well, it's time for your demise."

I was shocked that he would say that I'm an arrogant asshole. "_First off, I don't know you. Second, I'm not an arrogant asshole who wants to take over the world. Third, my name isn't Guyver 3, its Skyguyver. What are you doing in my neck of the woods anyway?_"

"I doubt that very much. Fine, you must have amnesia or something. I'm Imakarum. I'm searching for a relic and since I've found you I guess my information was correct."

"_You won't find it while I'm still alive. Guess I'll be the last person you see in this lifetime._" I immediately shot off a couple of pressure cannons and started moving.

"Hmm, Cheap shot. You fight like Agito so you must have his armor somehow. How did you gain it? Tell me what I want to know. If you have Agito's armor then Sho's armor must be around as well. Is it within the relic?" While he was talking, he kept up a barrage of gravity bullets. Every time I managed to dodge one round, I got his with another. _Damn, he is stronger than he looks. Why can't I dodge him? It's as if he can predict my movements. Could what he said be true? Am I really fighting like Agito_? 

Alex, I meant to tell you this but I am an upgraded version of Guyver 3's armor. Some remnant of him still resides in the armor but it still affects you. I can dampen the effects to a degree but if I do that I can't really help in determining his weakness. _That's fine, Sky. As long as I can fight like me then maybe I have a chance. I need to try something anyway._

Imakarum noticed something different about his opponent and lessened his attack. He was shocked to see an image of Agito appear outside the armor which then seemed to shrink and vanish. He sensed a massive energy spike and thought of retreating. "_Don't even think about running. I understand how you were able to hit me so often but now, you lost your edge. The remnants of Agito's mind are gone from his armor. Now it's me you're fighting._" I doubled my speed instantly to get really close and started hitting him with chops, jabs, cross jabs, hooks, uppercuts, and roundhouses. I stopped my onslaught a moment to get my bearings when I was pushed back all of a sudden. "Hope you don't mind me bringing help. Ingriam, hopefully you found the relic." "Yes, father. I found it and here is a gift for your trouble." He tossed me Slade's head. Thankfully he was in his Guyver when he was killed. "_Are you trying to see if I'm like Agito? A cold, heartless bastard who doesn't care if he killed his brother. Well, you got it all wrong. I'm going to kill you both for trying to kill my brother. First I'll kill you Ingriam. Then it will be your turn Imakarum._"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I knocked Imakarum away and started my onslaught my Ingriam. He put up a fight and made me lose an arm when his father came back from my hit. "Another cheap shot, is that the only way you know how to fight?" I didn't even bother answering him. I just launching pressure cannons at the pair but they would stop at once they met the Zoalord's shields. I just kept on pumping pressure cannons towards them knowing that sooner or later the shields would fail. The Zoalords noticed my plan and started coming after me. Ingriam started launching sonic bullets which starting destabilizing my pressure cannons while Imakarum started charging up a black hole. "Get ready to die Guyver. This will certainly kill you!" He launched the black hole at me and waited for it to collide with me before they both teleported away. _I can't die like this. I won't die like this. I still have more to do. I must protect my friends_! 

All of a sudden, I felt a strange power within me that started causing the black hole to shrink. I stood in wonder as it shrunk and then noticed that it was being absorbed by my gravity orb. _The secrets the armor holds. I need to fully understand my armor if I am going to fight them again._

-0-

Aboard the Ark-

"I can't believe he is that strong. He could have killed me but you managed to come in the nick of time. Thank you son."

"No problem father. I felt your call for help and came as soon as possible. You would have done the same for me."

"True, but that won't be the last we hear of those two Guyvers. Maybe we can find a unit and then we can be stronger than them. It would seem that they get stronger with each fight they enter. We can't let them fight anymore zoanoids or else we will never be able to kill them."

"Alright father, I'll make sure that the council knows of the situation and takes the necessary steps to stop the Guyvers from gaining more power."

Imakarum walked out the room and entered one of the many processing labs aboard the Ark. "How is the specimen coming?" The scientist jumped at the interruption. He wasn't expecting to see Imakarum. "My lord, this new enzyme is coming along smoothly. I only need a piece of the Guyvers armor to test the strength of the acid. I will also make the acid reconstruct itself so that the Guyver can't build a weakness to it."

"Excellent. The Guyvers won't know what hit them this time. Keep me informed of the test subject."

Sorry for the wait. I've just been busy with school.

Cyblade Silver- Thanks for letting me use Ingriam. He will have an important part in the rest of my story.


	6. History Recounted

History lesson time. Please forgive the wait, the story wouldn't agree with me on some parts. I'm also starting midterms so I'll try my best to get each new chapter in as soon as possible.

Italics- Alex

- thoughts

/ - telepathic speech

Unknown Location-

"So, they have been reborn. Bring me the Guyvers. I wish to see where their loyalties lie. Time for Chronos to see an old employee of theirs, eh Lisker? I never did thank you for holding onto my armor. Well thank you, now go seek out Alkanphel or the leader of Chronos. It's time for a reunion."

-0-

Aboard the relic-

/So, you faced two Zoalords and came out of the battle unscathed? Hmm, that's better than I expected. I still need to work on your armor, Slade, seems that Sho's personality is still locked away inside. It may take a while before I can remove it or you can do what Alex did and force it out. Alex, I scanned the being you brought me earlier. He does have the same virus which you were born with. I dubbed it the 'G-virus' as it was born from the g-units. It would appear that someone found a unit and noticed the parasitic properties of it and copied it. It can be disastrous if the virus were to affect other humans.

"_What do you mean disastrous? Slade and I weren't affected by the virus before we came into contact with the units._"

/Yes, well that was because you were born with some of the properties of the unit. The unit just awoke the latent abilities and has enhanced them a hundred fold. Slade I need you to go into one of the outer rooms. Activate the armor then lie down on the table.

Slade, wishing to help me out followed Alpha's orders. I, in the meantime, was in for a shock. /Alex, there is a person here, from the time of the Creators. He has been storage and it is time for him to be awoken. But he will need a host. There is another person here from the time of Agito and Sho. He has been recovering ever since he first discovered me. He must also be awakened. After he has awoken, give him the first item and let him make his choice. After words, tell him of the history of your life and what has happened for the last 200 years so that he can understand his purpose.

"_Who are you talking about? The only person that I can guess from Agito's timeline would be Aptom. He was supposedly killed by Ingriam himself. So who else can be from that time that can survive till now?_"

/When you see him, you will know. Agito's memories are your memories now. Use them and trust them. They will give you the better information on your enemy than I can. Now, awaken the person in cold storage followed by the man recovering. Leave no detail out as you tell your tale. Many questions will be answered by your own story.

I followed my gut and found cold storage. To my utter amazement, a dormant g-unit stared back at me. /So you are the one sent to take me to my host? So be it, I'd rather have my old host but he was utterly destroyed and only his mind is here. I have been told about the other host here but I will not force myself onto him like your unit did your predecessor.

"_What unit are you? I know I have unit3 and Slade has unit1. Are you unit2?_"

It felt like the unit smirked yet it wouldn't be possible for a Guyver to physically smirk.

/I'm not that pompous fool, Unit2. I was the first unit, unit0. After Alkanphel removed me from my host, a foolish creator thought that she could bond with me. She was mistaken. I do not like what they did when they sent that Asteroid to Earth. Since that time I've harbored a deep hatred for all creators, until Alpha Omega came to me. That was when I realized a mistake. By holding a grudge against all creators, those few that wanted to help me escape lost their chances, as well as their lives. As it turned out, there was a lone survivor of a race of warriors known as Etanimuli. They were a destructive race, fought in every interstellar war as mercenaries.\

/One creator decided to capture and experiment on the Etanimuli. From that experiment was born a creature called Omega. After the experiment was finished, Omega awoke and killed the creators as a sign of gratitude. Alpha Omega was one of the few creators who weren't in the experimental wing. He heard of the death of his brethren and felt the power of this creature. He ran to my storage chamber and told me of the event.\

/I did not believe him until he probed the other minds of the creators and showed me the destruction this creature caused. The only thing that stopped me from staying was the sense of need from this creature.\

"_What need? Why didn't you stay and fight?_"

/His need for power. I couldn't fight with only creators to use as hosts. They can barely use my Vibro blades. I do mean barely because they only extend and not vibrate or the other way around. Enough of that let me get back to my story. As I was saying, I knew instantly that if I stayed I'd end up either killing or ruling everything. I am not a ruler but a protector. I allowed Alpha Omega, as he began calling himself that since that horrid day, to take me from that hell.\

/It turns out that Omega knew of Alpha's plan and intercepted him as he left the ship. Alpha almost died had I not activated the teleport mechanism, started the engines, and activated the weapons of the ship to slow him down. This brought us enough time to get out of the creator's galaxy because I destroyed the other ships in the process of slowing down Omega. On our journey through the universe, Alpha started an experiment. He wanted to combine the Etanimuli DNA with his own, turns out that the different DNA samples wouldn't combine. He then remembered about the genome project, your race Delta.\

/He used a sample that he located on the ship as a base and added the DNA samples. It was a success. From there he altered the course of the ship and we headed here, hoping that life still stood on this planet. To our surprise, we found it exactly like how it was before the asteroid, minus the lizards. I was happy to be home, this was the place that I was born in. Alpha went down to Earth and placed the sample, which he divided into many vials, and placed them in different fertilization centers. From there we landed and waited for our salvation to be born. During our wait, I recognized communications between people but I thought it was odd.\

/I asked Alpha about it and he told me that it could be other Guyvers. I was happy to hear that I could have brothers somewhere out there. The only thing that made me upset was that Alkanphel was still alive. I had hoped he died but it seems that I get another crack at him. I believe we've taken enough time for my host to recover, let's go wake him up.

"_Wow, I'm glad that I'm on your side. By the way, we need to give you a name. Unit0 just sounds stupid. What name do you want?_"

/We'll figure that out after I bond to my willing host and he is in control.\

I then grabbed Unit0 from his container and walked to where his host was supposed to be. As I neared the infirmary, I had a strange feeling of annoyance and anger. I contributed that feeling to my unit. When I entered and saw who sat on the bed, I thought I was seeing a legend that ought to be dead.

"_Aptom, the Zoa-eater, is supposed to be your host, Unit0?_"

/Yes he is. Now place me next to him and ask him if he wants the power of the Guyver.

I did as Unit0 asked me to do and before I opened my mouth, Aptom answered me.

"Yes I want the power. I want to get my revenge on Alkanphel for what he did to my friend and ally. I will absorb him and make him feel pain for killing people that cared for me."

I was glad that Aptom was on our side. From there came a surprise that I wasn't ready for. After Unit0 bonded with Aptom, all I heard as he disengaged was "ALPHA, GET OVER HERE NOW. I GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!" I ran out of the room because Aptom wasn't the same as before, he was a she now.

-0-

In a remote corner of the world:

"So he has been awoken. Good boy, it is time for me to meet my brethren."

-0-

Who is this mystery man and what will this meeting entail?

A/N- Thanks for the Reviews. I decided to change up the story a bit. The Mega Man X portions will be long and only appear at certain points. As always, review in my review forum. I'll be checking that every once in a while so please leave me any constructive criticism there as well. Thank you.

Ok, so its been cleaned up a bit, Thanks Cyblade for bringing it up.


	7. Friend or Foe

Here is the next installment in the series. Have fun reading it:

-0-

Before you start, your problem is not my fault. I only upgraded you abilities. Talk to your unit for an explanation.

Aptom glared at his image in the mirror that appeared at AlphaO's command.

/Sorry for the change, Aptom. But you upgrade would only give you 50 more power if you were still male. But now, it gives you 100 more with an extra 50 more during...\

"Shut it, I don't want to hear it...Wait a minute, I'm a full-fledged female now?"

The image of Aptom in the mirror got on its knees in a pleading manner. Aptom looked like he was going to break something.

_"Ummm, Aptom, you know that we have to change your name right?"_ I said as I looked into the infirmary from the hallway.

"What do you mean, Alex?"

_"Well, we don't want our enemies to know you're a girl now. The best bet would be to change your name and stop using your original powers. That could be our trump card if anything goes bad. I know we should call you Serenity."_

"Why? There's nothing serene about me."

_"That's the point. You become as your name suggests and keep Aptom on a short leash within. This way Aptom would be readily accessible."_

"Or I could split myself in two and the other half can become Aptom once more. Alex, you're a genius."

_"No, I'm not. I got my moments though."_

I decided to leave Aptom to his own devices and went for a walk in the nearby woods.

After 2-3 hours of wandering aimlessly and lost in thought, I suddenly stopped. Bewildered by the sudden stop, I noticed the eerie silence emanating between the elm, oak, holly, and ash wood trees all around me.

Nothing stirred, as if everything was holding it's breath for this one moment. I sensed movement to my left through the trees so I turned to the shadow before me.

There before me, walking into a moonbeam was a gorgeous woman.

"Hello Alpha, my master sends his regards."

I was spellbound, seeing her there. She was dressed in a finely made gossamer kimono. But, by standing in the moonbeam, it appeared as if she had nothing on.

She was curved in all the right places and had no flaws.

"So, Alpha, like what you see?"

_"Yes, I do. What is your name, miss? Who is your master?"_

"MY name is unimportant. My master is known as Omega."

I stood in shock. I couldn't believe that such a gorgeous creature is a servant to that abomination.

_"What does your master want from me?"_

"He wishes to meet you, Alpha, and talk. He does not wish you harm."

_"I will think on the offer. How do I give you my response?"_

All of a sudden, the woods became alive once more. As if, they noticed the threat had vanished.

"You shall know soon enough. Till next time, fair well Alpha."

The woman stepped out of the moonbeam and seemed to instantly vanish. I thought about searching for her, but I knew it was pointless.

I walked on, thinking about the encounter with the image of perfection and the request. I entered a clearing, an hour after the encounter, and decided to lie down. I looked at the stars hoping they could give me an answer. But instead, they sent me a battle.

"There you are Guyver3. We've been expecting you."

From between the trees, came 5 men. They looked like normal thugs until I took in there uniform.

_"Damn it, should have known I was been followed. What do you want from me?"_

One of them, an average height muscle head, walked forward and just stared.

"We want your control medal and the location of the relic."

I thought I recognized that voice, but being preoccupied as I was, I couldn't place it.

_"Sorry, but you aren't getting either of them. Go back to Chronos and tell them to leave me alone."_

The brutes all transformed. One of them looked like a rhino, another looked like a beetle, another a squid, another like a regular guy but with some really big shoulders, and the last didn't have any hands just two fingers. One finger longer than the other anyway.

"We are the Hyper Zoanoid Team Five. Get ready to meet your maker."

_"I already met him, he's an oddball but hey, you can't choose your maker."_

-0-

On the other side of the planet:  
"So, Chronos has decided to show their hand. Good, let's me see how strong Alpha really is. This should be good. Thank you for sending him my message dear."

"No, thank you master for sending me to give him the message. I hope he lives to your expectations."

The woman in the gossamer kimono left her master's side to ponder her encounter with Alpha.

'Why did Alpha seem so familiar? It's as if I already knew him. Just another mystery to add to my long list of mysteries.'

-0-

Who is woman? What mysteries does she know? All will be answered soon.

A/N: Hopefully you like my story, please post and reviews in my review forum. Thanks Cyblade for reviewing the chapter.


End file.
